prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!
is the 8th of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all of the current Pretty Cure characters and it is the 20th movie overall in the Pretty Cure movie series. It was released in theaters in Japan on March 19, 2016 and will be released on DVD on July 20, 2016. The Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! characters will make their movie debut. Synopsis Mirai and Riko are excited to come visit the human world! However...they are separated by the witch Solcière, and her partner Trauuma. And they have one aim. It is to complete catastrophic magic with the tears of the Pretty Cure!? The only thing that can protect the world is the friendship of the 44 Pretty Cure! Plot Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Riko / Cure Magical Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Chiffon *Tarte *Azukina *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Cologne *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon *Glasan *Pafu *Aroma *Mofurun Villains *Dark King *Goyan *Noise *Moebius *Pierrot *Dune *Dyspear *Boss *Red *Selfish King Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Prince Kanata *Masuko Miyo *The Policeman *Kaoru *Momozono Ayumi *Komori Hanae *Sagara Seiji *Sagara Mao *Aida Ayumi *Aida Kentaro Movie Characters Returning *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo New *Solcière *Trauuma Trivia *Much like the New Stage trilogy and Haru no Carnival♪, only a limited amount of Cures have speaking roles. The Cures and mascots who received speaking roles are: **'Max Heart:' Black, White and Lulun **'Splash Star:' Only Bloom **'Yes! 5 GoGo:' Only Dream **'Fresh!:' Only Peach **'Heartcatch!:' Blossom and Marine **'Suite♪:' Only Melody **'Smile!:' Happy and Sunny **'Doki Doki!:' Every Cure but no mascots **'Happiness Charge!:' Every Cure but no mascots **'Go! Princess:' All **'Mahou Tsukai:' All **'New Stage: '''Only Echo *Much like the Cures, the villains only get a limited amount of time to speak. Some could speak while others could only do their battle cry. **'Max Heart:' Dark King had no speaking lines **'Splash Star:' Goyan did his battle cry only **'Yes! 5 GoGo:' Boss did his battle cry only **'Fresh!:' Moebius had no speaking lines **'Heartcatch:' Dune had no speaking lines **'Suite♪:' Noise did his battle cry only **'Smile!:' Pierrot did his battle cry only **'DokiDoki!:' Selfish King did his battle cry only **'Happiness Charge!:' Red had no speaking lines **'Go! Princess:' Dyspear did her battle cry only **'Mahou Tsukai:' No villains appeared *Cure Echo returns for the third time in the ''All Stars franchise. Ayumi did however, make a cameo in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi and Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪. *The Miracle Lights return after their absence in Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪. *Cure Scarlet makes her movie debut in the All Stars franchise. *This movie marks Toei Animation's 20th Pretty Cure movie. *On the promo poster, Cure Honey can be seen with a LovePreBrace when she shouldn't have one. However, in the official poster, she is correctly shown without one. **Also, Cure Twinkle's gloves are not colored in. *This is the second All Stars movie not to share part of its title with another All Stars movie, the first being Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪. *Much like ''DX2'' and ''DX3'', the villains are revived. This time, it is only the main villains, unlike DX2, where some of the generals are revived and in DX3, which featured the villains from all of the series' movies as well as the main monsters from each series. *Every villain from every season (not counting Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!) returns except for Desperaia from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *Cure Echo finally makes her appearance in CGI in an ending dance with the other Pretty Cure. *Cure Blossom and Cure Marine have the most speaking roles in the All Stars franchise so far, speaking since DX2. Discounting the Mahou Tsukai Cures and Cure Scarlet, this makes Cure Muse the only recurring Cure with the fewest speaking roles, only speaking in New Stage: Friends of the Future. *Even though the Mahou Tsukai Cures were seen in their Ruby Style forms in the trailer, they actually did not appear in the movie, but they use their Dia and Sapphire Style forms. *Even though Ha-chan had been introduced in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! at the time, she is not seen in this movie *During the Go! Princess Cures' first transformation, Towa's headband is missing. Merchandise Please refer to the main page, ''Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!'' Merchandise For more information. Gallery Videos External Link *http://www.precure-allstars.com/ Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Gallery